The present invention relates generally to the field of water conservation and more particularly to efficient reuse of gray water.
A large quantity of water is wasted daily when clean water leaves a faucet and runs into the drain. This routinely occurs while user wait for water to reach a desired temperature, or when users are distracted while brushing their teeth. That water may not be contaminated beyond thresholds appropriate for grey water. Grey water, if captured by previous scenario, could be used for other purposes like watering plants, flushing toilets, and cleaning the car.
Therefore, realizing an efficient system for capturing and reusing water has a broad and fundamental interest in today's eco conscious society.